Simba's pride : Kopa and Vitani
by SunsetWanderer
Summary: The Lion King 2 rewritten, but Kiara and Kopa have changed roles... full summary inside! rated T because there will some dark scenes and blood... My first Lion king fanfic.. Please review!
1. He lives in you

**In this story, it's basically the lion king 2 re-written, but Kiara has swapped roles with her brother Kopa, who is now the prince of the pridelands, son to Simba and Nala. Kovu has swapped roles with Vitani, and Vitani will be trained to overthrow Simba and Nala. Everything will somewhat happen the same, but some missing moments will be filled in and the main protagonists and antagonists will have swapped roles with a sibling...**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King and its amazing characters...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: He lives in you**

The animals were excited as they headed over to Priderock in the early hours of the morning. Queen Nala had given birth to a healthy son named Kopa. He was the new prince, the new heir to Simba.

Their first cub, Kiara, had disappeared when she was still a cub. Simba knew that Zira had killed her. That was why he rid the Pridelands of her by exiling her, her cubs and her followers, who still believed that the Pridelands belonged to Scar.

But, put aside, the day was one of celebration. By the time the animals had reached Priderock, the sun was rising from the horizon, and Priderock was bathed in light by the rays of the dawning sun. They watched in excitement as Rafiki summoned Mufasa's spirit, and seconds later a calming wind swept through the air.

The animals bowed as Simba and Nala stepped out onto the plateau. Nala held her young cub by the scruff of the neck in her mouth. The radiant queen looked beautiful as always, with her sleek but strong build, her tawny pelt and her captivating aqua eyes. She gave it to Rafiki and nuzzled Simba lovingly. The king looked on with a smile. He was strongly built with golden-brown fur, a velvet red mane and amber eyes.

Rafiki held the cub up. The small lion looked like the spitting image of his father, minus the mane. He had bright amber eyes, with rimmed ears and a small tuft of dark-brown hair on rop of his tiny head. The animals cheered loudly and bowed again. They continued until Mufasa's spirit calmed them down again. The presentation ceremony was done. The animals returned to where they came from.

On the plateau, Nala looked lovingly at Simba and nuzzled him again. "I love him," She whispered, "I love you" and she licked him on the cheek. Simba smiled and nuzzled her back. In the sky, Mufasa looked on proudly.

* * *

**how was that for a first chapter? was it good? please review!**


	2. Kopa's curiosity

**the new chapter is up! hope you like it! **

**disclaimer: i don't own lion king..**

**please review!**

* * *

The years went by, and the young cub that had been presented one morning, years earlier was growing up. Every day he grew bolder and braver, and the level of curiosity rose in leaps and bounds. But never, was he allowed to leave Priderock. His father was extremely protective of him.

As the sun rose, the young cub sauntered out of the cave where the lions slept and ran off to the side where he could see the whole of the Pridelands. Excitement was clearly shown on his face as he ran. "Wow" he said when his eyes swept over the savannah. He jumped down with a laugh. "Whoa" said a stronger, deeper voice.

The cub was picked up by the scruff of his neck, and carried away. The cub laughed. "Where do you think you're going in a such a hurry?" Simba asked as he looked over his son. He picked Kopa up with a large paw dropped him by his feet.

"Dad!" Kopa cried, somewhat annoyed. "I just want you to be careful" Simba said. Kopa ignored him and tried to pounce on a butterfly. "Kopa, are you listening?" Simba asked, whilst stepping on his son's tail to prohibit him from straying any further. "Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, stepped on or even..." Simba was interrupted by as his son continued his lecture, "Or even get lost." He said, having obviously heard it before.

"And remember" Simba went on, "I want you to stay inside of priderock at all times," and Kopa went on, "And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Go straight home. Okay, okay, can I go now, please?" he asked, ending his sentence with a sweet smile. "Mind your father, Kopa" Nala said, as she took a seat next to Simba. "Yes mom." Kopa answered, rolling his eyes. "And stay away from the outlands!" Simba reminded him.

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous outsiders" Zazu said, as he flew over. "Zazu's right. You can't turn your back on them." Simba agreed. "Really?" Kopa asked, "How come?" Simba sighed and shook his head, "Never mind. Just run along now." And he inclined his head towards the savannah.

"But dad, I" Kopa started, "you'll understand someday, go on" Simba cut him off. "Dad" Kopa whined, but Simba smiled, telling him with his eyes that would give no more information. Kopa nuzzled his father, and then ran off to play.

"And stay on the path I've marked for you!" he shouted to his son's retreating form. Nala chuckled beside him. "Simba, who does he remind you of, hm?" she said. Simba looked confused, "huh, what? Who?" he asked.

"He's just like you when you were young" Nala answered, nuzzling him. "Exactly!" Simba pulled away. "Do you know the dangers we're putting ourselves in?" he asked. Nala laughed, and pinned him, and move she used on him a lot when she was a cub.

"You mean the dangers **you** put us in!" she retorted. She leant down and nuzzled her mate. Simba chuckled and nuzzled her back. "She'll be fine" Nala said, and got off of him. She walked back into the cave, smiling sweetly.

Simba regarded her words for a minute, then called Timon and Pumbaa over. He sent the duo off with the words, "I want you to keep a close eye on Kopa. You know he's bound to run off." And the warthog and meerkat disappeared. Simba went into the cave, and saw Nala lying on the platform, asleep.

He went over to her, and dropped down with a huff. Nala raised her head and looked at him. "Will you at least give her a chance?" Nala asked, resting her head in Simba's paws. "She wasn't born yesterday. She's not as helpless as you think she is" Nala said. Simba smiled and nuzzled her. The two mates purred. "You're right" he whispered.

They lay like this for a few minutes, when Simba awkwardly spoke up, "so, it's kinda dark here, isn't it? Wanna go to the water hole?" Nala rolled her eyes, knowing Simba was a hopeless romantic. She got up. "Lead the way your majesty" she said, smiling. Simba looked at her and grinned and then leaped out of the cave with a laugh.


	3. Let me define 'babysitting'

**the third chapter is ready to be read! hope you like it!**

**disclaimer: i don't own the lion king, just my own ideas.**

* * *

Back in the savannah, Kopa chased after the butterfly, jumping up out of the grass every now and then to pounce on it. He continued until the butterfly landed on a rock. Grinning, he crouched down between the grasses and stalked the butterfly.

"The mighty hunter has cornered his prey." He whispered and growled. He pounced. The butterfly flew off, but Kopa's attention was drawn to something else. His eyes were riveted on the outlands, which lay on the horizon.

"Whoa, cool, the outlands" Kopa said, full of wonder. "I wonder what's out there." And he continued to soak in the look of the outlands from his place on top of the rock.

A few metres behind, Timon and Pumbaa were stalking through the long grass. Hearing a twig snap, Kopa turned around and looked Timon and Pumbaa in the eye. It was so surprising that he screamed. Timon and Pumbaa screamed as well.

Frightened, Kopa scrambled backwards. He tripped over and fell into a shallow pool of water that lay under the rock. "Don't worry Kopa, Pumbaa's coming to get you!" Pumbaa shouted and jumped from the rock into the water.

Timon started to rant nervously, "Gee, Simba, the good news is, we found your son. The bad news is we dropped a warthog on him. Is there a problem with that?" he rambled. Timon called out, "Pumbaa! Let me define babysitting!" Pumbaa looked confused for a moment, but then he got off of Kopa.

He came up spluttering, spitting out water. He got out of the pool. "Now prince Kopa, as Simba's son you should know better than to go out all on your own. You could have been hurt." Pumbaa said. "Hurt!" Timon called out.

"Man, Simba would kill us. Did you slip a disk, catch a fever, get a hangnail?" he rambled nervously as he checked Kopa's body, finally grabbing hold of his paw. "Timon!" Kopa said indignantly and shoved the meerkat away. "I had one once!" he exclaimed.

"Very painful" Pumbaa added, "Excruciating." Timon said. "Will someone just please listen to me?" Kopa cried. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Did you say anything, my prince?" Timon said. "I'm not just a prince you know! That's only half of who I am!" Kopa cried.

"Oh, well, who's the other half?" Pumbaa asked. "Uhh" Kopa replied, aware of the loophole. "Well, while you're figuring that out, let's eat!" Timon said, walking over to a nearby log. Pumbaa picked it up and Timon grabbed something from underneath.

"Grubs!" he exclaimed, holding a soaked leaf with numerous bugs on it. "Ew! That's disgusting!" Kopa wrinkled his nose and scrambled away from the leaf Timon was holding out to him. "What about you big boy?" he asked, holding the leaf out to Pumbaa.

"Love grubs!" he said, and took a bug from the leaf. He chewed it, but then his eyes went wide and he spit the bug back onto the leaf. "Aw! You always do that! You take a bite out of every one, and then you put it back. It drives me crazy!" Timon complained. "But you can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones!" Pumbaa said.

"Slimy? Pumbaa, my corpulent compadre, it's the crunchy ones that make the meal." Timon said, and took a bug from the leaf. Kopa rolled his eyes. This was getting nowhere. Timon and Pumbaa started to argue which was better; crunchy or slimy. Kopa took one look at them, and then stalked off quietly. It was** too** easy.

* * *

**please review!**


	4. Meeting Vitani

**Hey you! the new chapter has been uploaded and is ready to be read! hope you like it, please review!**

**dislcaimer: i don't own the lion king..**

* * *

As Kopa slipped away from the bickering meerkat and warthog, he caught sight of a path his dad had marked for him. He regarded it for a second, but turned off and went through the grass. He laughed as the long grass tickled his golden-furred limbs.

He descended to a dried-out river with murky green water. The only way across was the trunk of a fallen tree. Kopa started across. His eyes were riveted to the dusty outlands ahead of him. In doing so he did not see where he was going. So when he stepped into a dent in the rotten wood, it was only inevitable that he would tumble forward.

His back paw didn't make any contact with the wood beneath it, so the momentum of his step carried him forward and he toppled head-over-heels down the trunk. He rolled of the tree trunk, onto the dusty ground and into something. The impact threw him off his feet and away from the object he crashed into. He shook his head to get his bearings back when a rough and threatening growl sounded from his right.

He opened his eyes and was met by a flash of gold and blue. He jumped away. "Grrr" he growled weakly. A golden-furred female with blue eyes and a tuft of head on her head, around his age, jumped at him. Remembering his father's words, Kopa tried to keep his head level with hers, and every time the female tried to get around him he nimbly evaded and managed to keep his back from her.

"Who're you, Pridelander?" said the female, in a voice that was gruff, but still feminine. The female kept growling threateningly and Kopa made weak attempts to growl back. He gave the female no answer as he kept his back from her.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked, clearly confused at Kopa's actions. "My dad says to never turn your back on an outsider!" Kopa snarled back in her face. The words were meant to sting. They solidified the fact that the girl and her family were outsiders, rejected by the Pridelanders and out here to fend for themselves.

The female, however, seemed unfazed by Kopa's words as she taunted, "Always do what daddy says?" Kopa snarled. "No!" he replied defiantly. The girl laughed. "Bet you do! Bet you're daddy's little boy. Hahaha!" Kopa growled, but kept himself from lashing out at the girl.

"An outsider doesn't need any help," she went on, "I take care of myself." And she skipped lightly over logs to the middle of the murky river where she sat down. Kopa's curiosity sparked as he followed her. "Wow, really?" he turned to the female and furrowed his brow as the girl staggered backwards, with her eyes wide.

Confusedly, he turned around and got quite a fright when he saw a gaping crocodile mouth inches away from his face. "Aah!"Kopa cried, as he turned on his heels and ran. Seconds later the croc snapped its jaws shut where Kopa had been moments before.

Several crocs shifted under their feet as they ran, startled into action by the first crocodile. They jumped up onto a rock, jutting out from the water. The croc was in heavy chase, and snapped again. "This way!" Kopa cried. He jumped from the rock and ran over smaller rocks to two big ones.

He chuckled. The girl smiled. "That was a close one," she said. "Yeah" Kopa agreed. Then, the surface under them trembled. Scared, Kopa looked down. The two cubs realised they were standing on a whole nest of crocodiles. Kopa screamed, and as a set of crocodile jaws snapped underneath him he jumped away and on to a lone, protruding tree. He watched in terror as the girl sailed by.

"Hey!" he called "What about me?" the girl ran over snapping crocodile jaws, trying to evade blows that would kill her. "I'll distract them! Run!" she called over her shoulder. A crocodile climbed up on Kopa's tree, and he swiped at the reptile's face with unsheathed claws.

It was distracted, however, by the female cub spluttering in the water and trying to stay afloat. It swam away, opening its jaws for the killing bite.

"Look out!" Kopa cried. The female whimpered in fear and held on to the tree trunk she was pressed into. Kopa saw she would make no move to defend herself, so he jumped from the tree and onto the advancing crocodile.

"Move it!" he cried. The female nodded and climbed up the tree. Kopa did the same. As the female jumped onto dry ground, a croc from below caught on to the narrow branch Kopa as climbing on and shook it vigorously.

Yet, with one final leap Kopa made it. Panting, he followed the female to look over the edge of the riverbank. "I did it" Kopa whispered awestruck, "I did it!" he cried and taunted the crocodiles by sticking out his tongue. "Ha!" the female laughed beside him. Kopa laughed with his new friend as they walked away from the frustrated crocodiles.

The girl whirled around to face him. "Man, did you see the size of those teeth! They were like," and she mock-growled. Kopa smiled. "I thought he was going to eat you up right there, and I jumped on his head! And I thought it was so good..." she ranted breathlessly.

"We make such a good team! And you, you were really brave!" she told Kopa. Kopa smiled and swelled with pride. "Yeah, you were pretty brave too! I'm Kopa!" he said. "I'm Vitani" she replied, smiling. Kopa bent down low and smiled mischievously.

"Tag! You're it!" he cried, and quickly tapped her with his paw before springing away. The female looked quite confused. "Tag, you're it, you're it!" Kopa laughed, but it ceased when he saw the female looking down at him, still in a haze of confusion.

"Hello? You run, I tag. Get it? What's the matter, don't you know how to play?" he asked her. She said nothing. "Oh" Kopa whispered, and play bowed. He growled and bounced around. The female looked around and smiled. She bowed down and was about to growl, when something happened.

* * *

**AAAH! **

**CLIFFHANGER! the next chapter will be up soon, i promise!**


End file.
